


Stiles and Danny

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Danny Mahealani, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: The Lacrosse team wins their third game.Danny and Stiles celebrate the victory together.





	Stiles and Danny

The semester had already been off to a quick pace, and out of nowhere, it was already the Lacrosse team’s third game of the season. They had won their first game two weeks ago, and then lost the second one last week. And now, after giving it their all on a Friday night, they won their third game. 

All of the team cheered in victory when the game had ended. The rest of Beacon Hills High School who hadn’t gone to the game would celebrate on Monday, but everyone who was here cheered on the team and their hard work that won them the game. 

On the field, the players celebrated their win and a few minutes later, they went into the small stadium locker room. After getting what they needed, the yellow school bus was waiting for them outside in the parking lot. 

Stiles and Scott walked together, excited from their win. Their teammates walked in multiple clusters around them, and it was a sea of red jerseys. From behind, Danny jogged up to them and clapped Stiles’ shoulder, giving both of them a grin. 

“Dude, you were on fucking fire tonight!” Danny exclaimed to Stiles.

“Are you kidding, you were the one kicking ass!” Stiles said enthusiastically to Danny. 

At the bus, they checked in to their chaperone and headed up the stairs inside. They sat down in the middle area; Stiles sat in one seat and Scott sat in the one next to it, while Danny sat next to Stiles. One of their teammates came and sat with Scott, and soon the bus was full with the whole Lacrosse team. They talked the whole ride back to the school.

“Hey, so, are you still good to give me a ride home?” Danny asked Stiles.

Earlier in the day, Danny had asked Stiles if he could give him a ride home because his car was having a couple of issues. Stiles was surprised Danny had not asked Jackson, but considering they were friends nonetheless, Stiles was happy to. 

“Yeah, no problem, man. I got your back,” Stiles told Danny.

When they got back, it was a few minutes past ten. The bus rolled up to the parking area by the gym and the team filed out, heading inside the door and walking to the locker room. 

At his locker, Stiles pulled off his minimal gear and then pulled his jersey over his head, followed by the fitted shirt underneath. As he stood shirtless, Stiles innocently and casually looked around, his eyes falling on Danny whose locker was down the row from him. 

Danny was the guy everyone liked. Stiles had always thought Danny was kind, funny, and effortlessly cool without actually acknowledging it, which only further enhanced said coolness. Not only that, but he was tall, in the best tip-top shape (seriously, his muscles had made Stiles drool more than once), and he was extremely handsome.

In other words, Danny was a winner. 

Stiles made sure he wasn’t caught looking even though he wasn’t trying to sneak a peek, and resumed changing.

Still shirtless, Stiles pulled down his athletic shorts, and then yanked down his compression shorts as well. He stood naked for a few moments as he got out his underwear from his locker and put them on, while everyone else continued to change as well. Not wanting to wear the clothes he had on during the day, Stiles changed into a different pair of basketball shorts and put on a plain gray shirt that hugged his body well and showed off his physique. Even though he wasn’t heading anywhere else, Stiles applied deodorant and then packed up his stuff. 

He stood talking with Scott for some minutes outside the gym when Danny came up to them. He had changed into basketball shorts as well, but was wearing a Navy-blue shirt that hugged his biceps and chest in the best way. 

They walked and found Isaac hanging with another teammate, then headed to the student parking lot. Isaac’s car was first and since he was giving Scott a ride home, they all said later to each other. 

“See ya later, buddy,” Scott said to Stiles with a happy grin.

As Scott and Danny said goodbye, Stiles and Isaac said goodbye as well and then Isaac said quietly, “Have fun,” giving him a wink.

Stiles was confused at what he meant, but considering that they had already shared their private parts together and were still good friends, he thought nothing of it. 

It was just Danny and Stiles as they walked farther down the lot, eventually coming up to Stiles’ jeep. They put their backpacks and duffel bags in the backseat, and then they climbed into the front. Stiles started the jeep, and the top was completely open, and they enjoyed the breeze as Stiles drove. 

They continued to talk, mostly about the game but also about other things as well. While they weren’t exactly good friends freshman year, they eventually grew closer because of Lacrosse and now they were both glad for each other’s friendship. 

As Stiles drove, Danny turned a little in his seat and faced Stiles.

Stiles noticed and asked, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m definitely good. I was just thinking about how to bring something up,” Danny said.

“Something on your mind, man?” Stiles asked.

“Somethings been on my mind for a while, and I think now is the best time to bring it up,” Danny said.

Stiles asked what it was. He didn’t know what it could be, and he was a bit surprised at how Danny was acting.

“Isaac told me about you two,” Danny said.

“Aw, shit, for real?” Stiles asked.

He had already had sex with three mega fucking hot guys, and while he was completely fine with Danny knowing about him and Isaac, he did not want too many more people knowing about his different rendezvous’, especially if the wrong person knew. 

“Don’t worry, my mouth is shut tight about it,” Danny said.

“No, I totally trust you, I’m just surprised he told you,” Stiles said.

“He told me because of how I was talking about you,” Danny said.

Stiles looked at him for a moment and then turned back to the road. He asked what he meant by that statement.

“To be honest, Stiles, I’ve had a crush on you ever since you grew into yourself,” Danny told him flat out.

Stiles just about hit his brakes from hearing Danny say that. There was no way this hunk that sat next to him had a crush on ol’ Stiles.

“Dude, I gotta pull over cause there is no way I’m hearing you correctly,” Stiles said, laughing a bit and Danny joined in, although they both knew he was serious. 

There was a row of stores on the right side of the road and Stiles turned into them, pulling into the nearest space. 

“Ok, so what, again?” Stiles asked, still in disbelief.

Danny smiled like the casual and effortless guy he was, and said, “I have a crush on you, Stiles. Plain and simple.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, and then slightly puffed up his chest, feeling immensely proud of the fact that a great guy like Danny had a crush on him. And also to try and impress Danny a bit. 

They were both facing each other in their seats and could see each other clearly under the tall street lamps. 

“Well, we may have just won a game, but you just made my night,” Stiles said grinning.

Danny grinned as well, but then he said, “Not completely.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“Like I said, I already have a crush on you, but after I told Isaac that, he told me about you two. And not only was he…descriptive, but also highly praising of you, as well,” Danny said.

Stiles should have felt embarrassed, but the truth was that he wasn’t. With Danny, it didn’t feel odd or uncomfortable. 

“Damn, you must have gotten an ear-full, then,” Stiles said.

“I did, but once I heard it all, I just knew I had to…make it happen,” Danny said. 

“You mean…with us?” Stiles asked, desperately hoping that was the case.

“Yup, you and me,” Danny said with a grin.

Stiles leaned back and shook his head with a smile, in total disbelief that Danny wanted to have sex with him. 

“So, what do you say?” Danny asked, still grinning. 

“I say, ‘fuck yeah!’” Stiles said with complete enthusiasm, already feeling a little hot. 

“You sure?” Danny asked, almost sounding like he was teasing him in a playful way.

“I’m more than sure,” Stiles said.

Danny smiled, then casually put a strong hand on Stiles’ thigh, leaned forward and said, “My ass is so eager for your dick.” 

Stiles groaned and leaned his head back, saying to Danny, “We haven’t even done anything and you’re already killing me.”

They smiled and then laughed, although their hormones were getting charged up at the moment. 

“Wait, so whose house do you want to do this at? My dad had a long shift today, so we could probably sneak in my house without it being an issue, or if your house works as well,” Stiles said. 

“I actually had a different idea in mind,” Danny said.

Stiles gave him a confused albeit inquisitive look. 

“You’ve been to Johnson Wilderness Park, right?” Danny asked.

“Whoa, what?” Stiles asked in shock. “You want to have sex in a park?”

“Not deep in the park itself, just outdoor in the parking lot,” Danny said.

The rational side of Stiles was against the idea of having basically public sex. 

But, the horny side of him was saying YES YES YES. 

“I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, Danny. I completely want to have sex with you, but that’s a risk. Plus, we just had a game and I haven’t even showered yet, and—” Stiles said but was cut off by Danny. 

“Neither have I. We both worked up a sweat from the game, and to be honest, I don’t really care,” Danny said. 

Stiles at this point was already giving in, but he still felt a bit apprehensive about the risk of having public sex.

“How about this. Let’s drive to the park since its only five or so minutes away, and see if we’re able to get into the parking area,” Danny said.

They would be taking a risk since Parks always closed at a certain time, but damn if Stiles wasn’t getting excited at the thought.

“Ok. Like you said, let’s just see first,” Stiles said.

He was begging internally that the road wasn’t closed to the park. Stiles put his car in drive and then they drove towards the park. The two of them shared glances at each other and couldn’t help but laugh, at ease with one another. A minute later Danny told him he already had condoms and lube with him, and Stiles had to stop himself from speeding to the park.

Stiles’ mind was blown out of the water that so many gorgeous men wanted to have sex with him. Not only that, but they wanted to get fucked by him. If Derek, Scott, and Isaac had instead said they wanted to fuck him, Stiles would have been just as willing and excited. But no, they wanted his dick inside them, and Stiles had been in paradise ever since. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the park, and there wasn’t a blockage on the road that led into the parking lot and the park itself. 

“What do you say? Wanna do something crazy?” Danny asked him.

Without a word, Stiles instantly drove forward and Danny grinned. It took about twenty seconds to reach the parking lot. It was set up in a large square with a decent amount of parking spots. Stiles pulled into a space at the front and there was no coverage at all around them. 

Right next to the lot, the park opened up with an expansive green lawn that contained tables, trash cans, areas for sports and other activities, and then a pathway that led to the trails. 

It was dark, past ten, and the park was officially closed. 

But Stiles was becoming more and more excited by the second. Excited, with the thrill of fear, and it was an amazing combination that was making him hot. 

There were no other cars at all, and even though he couldn’t see the other parking lot that was in another area, he doubted anyone was there. It was also nice that the multiple street lamps were lit up, and Danny and Stiles had no problem seeing each other. 

They both looked at each other, and they knew it was time.

Stiles and Danny instantly leaned forward and kissed each other, their lips meeting in a warm embrace that sent thrills through Stiles. 

Both of them then exited their seats and stepped out. They grabbed their stuff from the back and put one of the duffel bags on the floor in front of Danny’s seat. They put both their backpacks underneath the two front seats and the last duffel bag was put on the driver’s seat. Then they both used the overhead bars and climbed into the back, sitting in the two back seats. The hood was completely off and the entire outside surrounded them.

Danny had grabbed the condom and lube and put them to the side.

Then he latched onto Stiles and they made out, their lips in a blissful yet hungry dance. They latched their hands onto each-others hard muscles, feeling the strength underneath their fingertips and gripped hands. 

Danny was definitely excited from the way he kept rising up and leaning into Stiles. And while Stiles was fully grown with a muscular physique he was proud of, Danny was still the bigger of the two, and having two guys in the back of a jeep was a bit cramped. But Stiles didn’t mind at all because it simply meant they would just have to be physically closer the whole time. 

Danny pulled away from their heated make-out session and looked at Stiles.

“Why don’t you pull down your shorts and show off for me,” Danny said. 

Extremely excited now, Stiles quickly glanced around their surroundings to make sure no one was here, and his hands went to his pants. 

Looking at Danny, Stiles hooked his fingers underneath his underwear and held onto the front of his shorts, and then he pushed his hands down, bringing his shorts and underwear down at same time all the way to his ankles and freeing his hard cock from its restraint. 

Stiles’ shorts were down his legs and here he was sitting next to Danny with his large thick cock out in the open. He looked and Danny was staring hungrily at his dick, which only made Stiles harder. Wanting to impress Danny, he tensed his penis and made it bob forward and back, which made Danny groan.

“Holy fuck, Stiles. That’s a cock any guy would be proud of,” Danny said.

“It’s waiting for you,” Stiles said.

Danny grinned and then leaned forward, putting his left arm behind Stiles and kissed him. His right hand then went down and gripped Stiles’ dick firmly. Stiles groaned in Danny’s mouth from having his strong hand wrapped around his dick. 

Then Danny’s hand began moving up and down, and Stiles gently grinded up into his grip. Simultaneously, they made out while Danny jerked him off. 

When they pulled apart, Stiles said, “Our clothes need to come off now.”

Danny gave him a drool-worthy smile and yanked his blue shirt off, throwing it to the front. Stiles stared in wonder at Danny’s expansive, muscular chest. His arms by his sides were thick and strong with muscles, and his torso was hard as rocks. Stiles pulled off his own shirt and Danny took in the sight, becoming even more horny at seeing how muscular Stiles was. 

After taking off their shoes and socks, they took off their shorts and underwear, and then they were completely naked with each other in the backseat of Stiles’ jeep out in the open. 

Stiles could not stop looking at Danny’s big cock. It was long, thick, and with a delicious looking head. His thighs were strong and big, and everything about Danny screamed MAN.

Both of them could not stop looking at each other naked. Danny was in awe at seeing Stiles like this. His body was strong and muscular, with a nice thickness to it that complimented Stiles perfectly. 

For a bit, they made out and let their hands travel freely, across almost every bare inch of each others bodies before landing at their dicks. Stiles’ hand latched onto Danny’s dick and jerked him off at a good pace while Danny did the same as well. 

Danny let go of Stiles’ dick and pushed him back against the seat. It was a bit cramped in the backseat, but Danny still maneuvered himself onto the floor in front of Stiles’ open legs. Then, while looking at Stiles’ he grabbed his dick again, jerked him off a few times, and started sucking him off. 

Stiles leaned his head back and groaned, amazed at how good Danny’s mouth felt around his dick. His lips were like magic, working their way up and down his cock. Stiles looked around their surroundings, seeing the trees, empty parking spaces, and the park itself. He felt his sexual arousal reach a new level from getting a blowjob out in public. It didn’t matter that it was nighttime and they were completely alone; someone could still catch them and the thrill of that possibility made Stiles feel completely hot inside.

He looked down and watched with hooded eyes as Danny continued to suck his cock with enthusiasm. Danny continually moaned as if he were getting fucked, and slurped loudly, in love with the taste of Stiles’ dick. He held the base and licked multiple stripes, then sucked on the head like it was a lollipop. Danny slapped Stiles’ dick across his face a few times, and then put his mouth down as far he could on it. 

As he sucked, Danny held Stiles’ sack with his hand, massaging his balls. Stiles kept stretching and groaning, in total wonder at how good Danny was with his mouth and hands.

Danny’s hot mouth went down to his balls. His tongue licked each one and then sucked them, moving them around in his mouth. They slipped out of Danny’s mouth and he jerked off Stiles, grinning with lust. 

Stiles brought Danny up and he sat down on the seat. Stiles moved himself down to the floor and brushed his hands up and down Danny’s thighs. Then he held his cock and pumped his hand, then opened his mouth and sucked Danny off.

Above, Danny groaned and put his hand behind Stiles’ head as his mouth bobbed up and down. Danny’s cock had a fantastic taste and his mouth couldn’t get enough. Stiles groaned and pushed his mouth far down as he could, then moved his lips and mouth up and down at a quick pace. His mouth slipped off Danny’s dick with a loud slurp and he jerked off Danny’s slick cock. 

Then, he held Danny’s cock up and went to work on his balls, sucking the sack and licking each nut. After he played with both of them in his mouth, Stiles sucked Danny off for a bit and was ready for more. 

“Bring your legs up,” Stiles said.

Danny lifted his legs up and held his feet against the backs of the two front seats. 

With his head trapped between Danny’s lifted legs, Stiles went to work on his hole. His tongue reached out and began licking every inch available to him. Danny moaned from above and felt like he was in paradise from Stiles’ eager, enthusiastic tongue. Both of them were also extremely hot from getting it on in public, and that only pushed them forward to make this as hot as possible. 

As Stiles’ continually brushed his tongue against Danny, he licked up one long stripe to his sack and sucked one of Danny’s nuts. Grabbing his stiff cock, Stiles sucked him off quickly and then went back to his butt. 

Holding the underside of his cheeks, Stiles lightly spread them apart and went back in, licking and pushing his tongue inside Danny’s asshole. The taste was beyond delicious and it made Stiles go crazy, digging his tongue in and out and lapping his hole non-stop. 

He wanted to give Danny the best rimjob all night, but he also wanted to move forward. Grabbing the lube, Stiles coated his index finger and circled Danny’s hole before starting to push in, gradually reaching his knuckle. Then, he moved his finger back and forth inside while Danny groaned at the feeling of Stiles’ finger inside him. 

Stiles added a second finger and groaned at the tight heat surrounding his digits. His fingers thrusted in and out at a quicker pace and Danny urged him on. 

When he was thoroughly prepped, Stiles was about to get himself ready but Danny brought him up to the seat and had him sit. As Stiles got comfortable in the seat, Danny climbed into his lap, his strong thighs laying on opposite side of him and bent his head down. 

They hungrily made out, and Stiles was ecstatic that he had a naked Danny sitting in his lap. Their hands roamed each other everywhere, eventually settling down; Danny’s hands held Stiles’ shoulders, and Stiles’ hands went down and held onto Danny’s ass. 

Stiles caressed Danny’s cheeks, moaning at the smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Not only that, but he was in awe of Danny’s spectacular butt in general. 

“Goddamn, Danny, your ass is so…so…” Stiles said but couldn’t finish.

“Say it. What’s my ass like, huh?” Danny pushed Stiles on.

“Big,” Stiles finally said.

Danny arched an eyebrow at Stiles and he quickly finished up his thought.

“So big, and muscular, and firm, and fucking juicy. Seriously, dude, I’m in fucking heaven already,” Stiles said.

Danny smirked at him and then they continued to make out. Since Danny was in Stiles’ lap, his cock lay between Danny’s ass cheeks. Stiles groaned at the feeling of his dick being surrounded by Danny’s firm globes, and he couldn’t wait to get inside. 

All of a sudden, Danny broke off and told him to hold on a for second. Stiles instantly thought that someone was at the park and had seen them.

“What, is someone here?” Stiles asked, looking around quickly and becoming concerned.

Danny said there wasn’t and put his hand on Stiles’ heaving chest, caressing the skin of his pec. 

“Is something wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Not at all. I’ve just had an idea,” Danny said.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

Danny looked to the side at the park and said, “See those tables?”

Stiles looked and could already tell what Danny was going to say.

“Why don’t we fuck on one of them?” Danny asked. 

“Whoa, Danny, don’t you think that’s pushing it?” Stiles asked him.

“Well, we’re already doing it in public. What’s the big deal if we leave your jeep?” Danny asked.

“I’m not sure, Danny,” Stiles said.

“That’s ok, I just think it would be really hot,” Danny said.

Before Stiles could say something else, Danny held his hand and guided Stiles’ finger to his hole, rubbing it back and forth which made Stiles groan in pleasure. He let go of his hand and Stiles continued to rub Danny’s hole with his finger.

“Ok, let’s do it,” Stiles said.

Danny grinned with lust and they both climbed out of the backseat. Stiles held his car keys while Danny held the condom and lube. Together, while occasionally checking their surroundings, they crept naked from the jeep and into the park. Stiles’ cock was beyond hard as he and Danny walked naked in public, becoming insanely horny at what they were doing. 

The nearest table was not too far away, but it also wasn’t right next to the jeep. The grass underneath their feet was soft and soon they reached the wooden table with two benches on either side of it. Danny kissed Stiles and then he gave him the condom and lube.

“Ready to fuck me with your big cock?” Danny asked him.

Stiles shook his head and then opened the condom, rolling it down his throbbing length. While he coated it with lube, Danny stood in front of the table and bent over. Stiles then stood behind Danny and ran his hand over his cheek, then lined up his dick to Danny’s entrance and slowly pushed in. 

His mind reached an immense level of pleasure once he was completely inside Danny. They both groaned and then Stiles slowly started to thrust back and forth. Danny held the table and was bent at an angle while Stiles fucked into his hot tight ass. Stiles looked around as he thrusted, and it was still just the two of them in the open. 

Stiles gripped Danny’s sides and moved faster, snapping his hips against Danny at a slightly harder impact. The sound of his groin smacking Danny’s ass was one of the best sounds they both heard. Stiles moaned and rubbed his hand across Danny’s strong back, continuing to fuck into his butt. Danny was blown away by how good Stiles was, and everything about him as well. He knew that he would be needing Stiles’ cock again soon when they were done.

After Stiles pounded Danny against the table, he slipped out of his butt and sat down on the bench, facing outward with his back pressed against the table. As he did, Danny climbed into the table as if he were about to sit down on the bench, and sat in Stiles’ lap. Then he held Stiles’ cock and placed his hole above it, slowly sinking down on it. 

Stiles moaned in absolute pleasure at having Danny and his weight in his lap. The warm, enclosing heat around his dick was mind-blowing and having Danny simply like this was pure erotic bliss.

Then Danny began bouncing his butt and Stiles was gone. 

Feeling Danny’s ass cheeks press into his skin over and over, Stiles leaned back and watched Danny, amazed at the sight of him working his cock. He braced his muscular arms on either side of Stiles and rose up and down, his chest right in front of his face. Danny’s masculine scent was driving Stiles wonderfully crazy, and both the remnants of their colognes and testosterone mixed in the open air. 

Danny seemed like he was having the best time, not slowing down and with a lustful smile on his face. 

“Bounce that big ass on my dick,” Stiles said.

Danny’s hand went and pressed into Stiles’ chest, holding it there and caressing the skin, while Stiles’ hand traveled down to Danny’s backside. His hand went down the curve of one of Danny’s ass cheeks, and then he smacked it a few times, the skin taut but still having a firm bounce. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, Stiles!” Danny exclaimed. 

Their voices had to be a bit quiet since they were fucking outside, but it was more than enough to get each other going even more.

Stiles had to have Danny slow down his rhythm so he wouldn’t cum early, but after he calmed down, Danny went full force, bouncing his butt non-stop on Stiles’ dick. 

As they continued to fuck, both Stiles and Danny occasionally glanced around, ensuring no one had arrived at the park. Their sex drive was at its peak from having hot fantastic sex in public and the thrill of possibly getting caught. 

They were both feeling close to orgasming, but both felt there was a little bit left in them. Danny rose up and let Stiles’ cock slip out of his hole, then stood and got out from the table. He turned around and Stiles got the best view of Danny’s muscular, glorious, substantial ass. Stiles then held his cock forward and Danny looked behind, making sure he was in the right position before he began to sit down. 

Stiles watched as his dick slowly pushed inside Danny until he was sitting completely down, his strong back facing Stiles. 

Sitting between Stiles’ thighs, Danny used them as support as he pushed himself up and down. Stiles was amazed at seeing Danny’s asshole taking all of his dick, watching it stretch slightly to accommodate his entire cock. Danny increased his speed and bounded up repeatedly, getting his entire fill of Stiles’ length.

His enthusiasm got the better of him and Stiles’ cock flopped out, slapping his abdomen. Danny wasted no time and grabbed it, holding his dick forward and sat back down on it. Stiles groaned as he watched Danny sit all the way down, then rose up till only the head was in, and then sat all the way down again. His asshole was fucking magical and Stiles could not get enough of watching Danny’s hole be filled up completely by his dick. 

“Fuck, Danny I’m close,” Stiles said.

At that, Danny latched his hand onto his own cock and jerked off, his hand pumping up over and over. 

Danny felt the best orgasm ever from having Stiles’ length inside him. He let out deep groans with each pump of his cock, his cum shooting out in front of him and landing in multiple strips on the grass. He could barely even see, all he could feel was the best pleasure from orgasming and his hole being stuffed by Stiles’ cock. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Stiles moaned.

“I want you to cum on my chest,” Danny said.

Danny had paused his bouncing after he orgasmed and Stiles thrust his hips upwards quickly, groaning louder and louder until he told Danny to get up. Danny stood and got down on his knees, while Stiles pulled the condom off his cock.

He only had to jerk a couple of times before he ejaculated, groaning loudly from the ultimate pleasure he was feeling. Each pump of his cock shot out white cum that landed on Danny’s chest, coating him thoroughly. 

He stood in front of Danny with his stiff cock, thoroughly spent and feeling like he was on cloud 9. 

“Damn, your cum is so warm,” Danny moaned. 

He then gently grabbed Stiles’ cock and sucked him off, getting out the last bit of cum and swallowing it. Stiles moaned from Danny’s mouth around his dick and didn’t want their night to end. 

Letting go of his cock, Danny wiped some of the cum on his chest with his finger and swallowed it down, enjoying the delicious taste of Stiles’ cum. Then he couldn’t help himself and ate a little more, while Stiles watched mesmerized. 

Danny stood up and then they both sat down on the bench right next to each other. Danny put an arm around Stiles and they relaxed for a few minutes, completely naked and in public. 

“That is definitely the hottest thing I have ever done,” Stiles said. 

“Me too. But don’t worry, next time we don’t have to do it in public,” Danny said.

“Holy shit, please let there be a next time,” Stiles said, which prompted them both to laugh.

“Stiles, you’re gonna be fucking my hole for a while,” Danny said. 

Stiles grinned and fist-pumped the air. 

When it was time, they stood up and looked around, still in the clear. They walked back to the jeep, their long limp cocks swinging back and forth. 

At the jeep, they grabbed their discarded clothes and changed. Then they threw their stuff in the backseat and climbed in the front. 

Stiles felt completely alive after just having spectacular, incredible sex with an amazing, wonderful guy and the cool breeze blowing in his face. 

The drive was quiet but they both knew how the other felt about tonight.

At Danny’s house, Stiles walked him to the front door and they said goodnight. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” Danny said.

“You’ll be seeing all of me soon,” Stiles teased. 

Danny smirked at him and went inside.

Stiles considered this night to be the absolute ultimate win.


End file.
